


Workplace imbalance

by cherrychatte



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Choking, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Glasses kink, Harassment, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misogyny, Painplay, Penis Size, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eddie, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Verbal Humiliation, geek, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychatte/pseuds/cherrychatte
Summary: Eddie Gluskins a security guard for Mount Murkoff industries. His job description is to protect and serve, but whenever he sees the scrawny blonde technician he can't help himself.His mother taught him better than to bully the weak, but watching Waylon struggle to lift something less than 50 pounds makes him feel intoxicated.or I just want to write Waylon getting humiliated by this strong guy every chapter
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 45
Kudos: 227





	1. 200 pounds vs 135 pounds

Eddie sighed as he showed his credentials to the security guards at the gates of Murkoff industries, identifying himself as security as well. He was quickly let through, after parking, he looked at himself through his rearview window. He always knew he was going to be something in relation to security, with his 6’5 height and weighing at least 220 pounds it would be relatively easy to get any job that required any type of physical labor. 

Eddie got out of his car and began walking into the building. His job's motto was “protect and serve” but it was more about protecting the weak scientists and technicians that worked in the building. Speaking of weak, his eyes zeroed in on the lithe blonde that was leaning against the wall of the vacant hallway, focusing intently on the laptop in his hands. 

“Waylon Park- right?” the young technician looked up, startled by the deep voice. “Oh… hi Gluskin,” he said, nervously pushing up his glasses, clearly uncomfortable by how close the security guard was to him.

“You work with computers right?”

“Uhm.. yeah, I'm a computer technician”

Eddie already knew this of course.

“That would explain your stature, can't exactly work out when you sit in a lab all day”

Waylon blushed heavily and curled in on himself “haha… correct” he laughed nervously.

Eddie suddenly wrapped around Waylon's Bicep, he knew he shouldn't- this was probably harassment. But Waylon's reactions were too rich.

“Wow, I can nearly wrap my hand around your entire bicep- try flexing”

“There's n-not much to flex”

Eddie simply tightened his grip until he felt the muscle beneath his grasp twitch, it was pathetic.

“Guess you were right darling, but don't worry- that's why someone like me is here, to help people like you who can't defend themself”

Waylon simply turned his head away from Eddie's predatory stare, his cheeks burning from humiliation. He knew he was weak, but he didn't expect that to come up in an environment like this. He hated his weakness, but never thought much about it- it's not why he was hired. Eddie heard footsteps from a nearby hallway and decided he had enough for now.

“Anyways, I'll let you get back to your work with four eyes,” Eddie said backing up, watching as the technician walked away, with his face down and cheeks red. 

Eddie knew this wasn't right, he shouldn't be abusing his strength. But it gave him a delicious rush, and he knew Murkoff didn't care about codes of conduct with the illegal activity they did.


	2. Arm Wrestle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes Waylon's laptop and says the only way to get it back is by winning an arm wrestle. Humiliation ensues.

Waylon sat in the vacant laboratory, he didn't really have many ‘friends’ at Murkoff, hell he didn't even have friends outside of the building. He spent his days writing, staring, and correcting screens of complex codes. Any free time he had, he spent pumping his cock dry at the thought of Gluskin, he knew it wasn't healthy to get aroused by someone who spent all their time making fun of him. He had experienced plenty of harassment before, with his quiet personality, weak frame, and less than 20/20 vision- it was a given. Sometimes he wished one of his coworkers would invite him to one of their business parties at the bar outside the building, but they always made it clear they didn't like him. Light shoves, shoulder bumps, talking quietly while staring at him and laughing when he turned towards them. 

As sad as it is, the security guard was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. What a pathetic life he lived.

He resumed his typing, pushing his glasses up. There were soon heavy footsteps from behind, turning his head, he looked up only to see the scarred face of Gluskin, his flasky smile sending chills down Waylon's back.

“Oh, hi Gluskin” he managed to squeak out.

“Hello darling, what are you doing”

“Uhm, just some coding… nothing that cool- I need to save it soon before I lose my progress”

Before Waylon could even turn back to his screen, his laptop was ripped from its place on the table. 

Waylon immediately bolted up, trying to take the laptop back from Gluskin’s grasp. Eddie simply held his arm so the laptop was out of Waylon's grasp.

“Watch yourself darling” Eddie growled, shoving Waylon back harshly enough for the blonde to land roughly on the floor, glasses slipping down his nose. 

“Eddie! Please! I can’t lose my data” the blonde pleaded, standing up and staring at the security guard with wide eyes. 

Eddie simply grinned “fine, only if you beat me in an arm wrestle”.

Waylon's entire body went rigid, jaw going slack. He looked over Eddie's build, the broad shoulders, the good 9 inches he had on Waylon, the biceps that were nearly as big as Waylon's neck. He couldn't help himself, he started laughing- Gluskin couldn’t be serious! 

But his laughter was cut short when he looked back up to Eddie, only to see his face was humorless and cold.

“Eddie… please, you can't be serious”

The expression did not change, but Waylon needed to save his coding.

He defeatedly sat at the table, Eddie sitting at the opposite side.

Eddie raised his arm, Waylon following suit and putting his hand into Eddies. He nervously pushed up his glasses as Eddie began to count down.

“3, 2 1…. Go”

Waylon began to exert as much as his strength against Eddie's arm. He was beginning to sweat.

Eddie felt himself grin as he watched the blonde begin to sweat, the pressure being pushed against his arm felt like nothing. He was barely using any of his strength to keep his arm upright. He decided it was time to start winning, he slowly began to increase his pressure against Waylon. Watching as Waylon grunted and began to shake as he tried to keep himself from losing.

Eddie of course won.

“I'll give you one more chance, you can try and win any way possible” 

Waylon nodded as they started again.

Eddie slowly pushed Waylon's arm downwards, when the blonde suddenly started using his other hand.

“You must be really fucking weak if you have to use two arms” a sudden voice spoke out, the duo paused for a moment and turned towards the door only to see Chris Walker, another security guard.

“Don't stop on my account”

The two looked back towards each other, Waylon still feeling Eddie's unwavering arm, he suddenly felt a surge of pride ‘ you can try and win any way possible’.

He lurched onto the table and slammed all his body weight against Eddie's arm. The two security guards started laughing hysterically at the pathetic display of masculinity, even with Waylon's entire weight pushed against Eddie's arm it barely did anything.

Waylon, feeling his sense of dignity dwindling, dug his heels into the table and fervently continued to apply any amount of weight and strength he had against his competitors’ arm.

“Haha.. darling you're absolutely adorable, even with all your might you can't win”

Eddies’ arm suddenly pushed against Waylon aggressively, causing the blonde to land on his back with Eddie’s arm tightly pressed against his chest.

“You must have been bullied a lot in school” Chris offered, causing Eddie to give him a sharp look.

“Thank you for entertainment my dear Waylon” Eddie said with an amused tone, putting the laptop next to Waylon who was panting and still laying down on the table. He heard Chris leave and hoped Eddie was following suit.

Only to feel a light kiss pressed against his forehead. He was too stunned to look at Eddie.

He stayed in that position for what seemed like forever until he remembered his coding, quickly opening up the computer he saw that it was already saved...

“Eddie” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love humiliating Waylon too much, please leave comments!


	3. 50 Pounds Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is working late one night and comes across Waylon struggling to lift 50 pounds.

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me, Get married son and see how happy you will be, I have looked all over, but no girl can I find” Eddie sang to himself as he patrolled the vast hallways of Murkoff Industries. It was around 9 PM by now, his shift had already ended. But he offered to work overtime, which the higher-ups were very grateful for- saying that his devotion to the company was something to marvel. He laughed at that thought, little did they know he had gone through the files of one of the receptionists' computers when she wasn't there and found that Waylon worked late nights often. Which meant more time for him to corner Waylon without the worry of another employee reporting harassment.

As he was about the start walking back to the front of the building he heard light grunting. Curiosity getting to him, he slowly turned the corner and saw Waylon lifting or he should say attempting to lift a box. He decided not to let his presence be known to the blonde and remained in the shadows, watching as Waylon desperately tried to get the damn box off the ground. His attention was pulled away from Waylon when he saw two male scientists walk down a hallway in sight of the blonde.

One of the scientists paused in his tracks, eyes going to Waylon who was still struggling and nudged the scientist beside him.

“Wow, great job Parks. I can definitely see you were picked first in the gym” the scientist drawled sarcastically. Waylon simply looked down, unresponsive.

“You know, I'm aware that there's a stereotype that us brainiacs are weak. But this is just pathetic” the second scientist offered, acting as though Waylon couldn't hear the two.

“Probably less than 50 pounds in that box”

“No wonder that security guard is always tailing him, probably concerned that little Park here wouldn’t have the strength to open a fucking door” 

“Say Parks, how much can you lift?” the first scientist asked, nudging Waylon with his shoe.

Waylon simply turned his head away from the two, his hands wiping something on his cheeks.

“I asked you a question four eyes”

“I-I don't know,” Waylon replied, voice cracking slightly.

“You know, I never see you at gatherings with coworkers outside of work. I wonder why? Any ideas Landon?” the second scientist asked, voice filled with humor. 

“Great inquiry Rowan, you know I overheard some of our peers say its because they don't want to be seen with someone so pathetic that they can’t even lift something over 50 pounds”

The two scientists began laughing as though they said something funny, and not something that verged on highschool insults.

“Holy shit, is he crying”

Eddie's eyes were brought back to Waylon and he saw that he was in fact crying, cheeks wet, despite his efforts to wipe his face, the tears kept flowing down.

“N-no, I’m n-not” Waylon managed to say, voice shaking and cracking the whole time.

The sight of this was too much, Eddie knew he should step in but the sight of the weak blonde crying in such an embarrassing situation was causing him to get hard. 

One of the scientists suddenly grabbed Waylon by the roots of his hair, forcing him to face the two scientists. It was then that he heard Waylon yelp that Eddie knew he needed to step in.

“I suggest you let him go”

Before the two scientists could even register where the imposing voice was coming from, the lead scientist was shoved into the wall aggressively, his arm twisted behind his back painfully. 

“Woah Woah, hey! OW- hey, we’ll get out of here! Please- OW, just let me go” the scientist pleaded through the discomfort of his arm being twisted.

Eddie took a step back before throwing the scientist onto the ground, it only took one look after that to get the duo scurrying down the hallway without looking back.

Hearing the sniffling behind him brought his focus back to the bespectacled blonde.

“Would you like any assistance darling?”

“I'M NOT WEAK,” Waylon barked, catching Eddie by surprise. 

“I can do this by myself, it's only 50 pounds,” he mumbled, wiping the still flowing tears off his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater. Eddie simply took a step back, trying to will his boner to go down.

He watched as Waylon continued to desperately try to get the box off the floor, after about 5 minutes of struggling he was eventually able to get it off the floor, arms shaking the whole while. Slowly standing up, box clasped tightly in trembling limbs he began to walk. He only made it about 5 steps before the weight became too much to bear and the blonde slammed into the floor loudly, glasses landed a few feet away.

Eddie looked at the poor boy with pity. Not even able to lift 50 pounds, he knew he should be disgusted by such a display of weakness- but it only added to his growing arousal.

“Darling, it's nothing to be ashamed of. The weaker breed of men such as yourself was not built to handle such masculine tasks. Let me help you” Eddie’s voice sounded so sweet but so patronizing, Waylon should have been offended. But he just nodded as he began to cry again, cradling his arms with new bruises forming. He needed security. 

Eddie crouched down, gently placing Waylon on the box as though he might break if he touched him too hard. 

“My glasses,” Waylon said weakly, Eddie picked up the glasses and gently set the thick frames on the blondes tear-stained face.

“Where does this box go?”

“Medical room 78 in panacea hallway '' Waylon replied faintly, before he could ask what Gluskin was doing, he felt the box beneath him being lifted, he instinctively wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck as the man began to walk.

Eddie grinned at the sight of the blonde's face. The sight of awe, shock, disbelief, and embarrassment covered the technician's face.

Soon enough they entered the vacant medical room, setting the box down on the table with ease he looked into the blonde’s green eyes.

“Take off your shirt, let me care for your wounds darling”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm desperate for bullying fics, so here ya go


	4. 50 Pounds pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !NSFW! Chapter ahead

“Take off your shirt, let me care for your wounds, darling.”

Waylon blushed and possessively hugged himself, “I would rather n-not.” Eddie simply tilted his head slightly and looked the blonde up and down in a predacious manner that made Waylon shiver.

“Darling, are you embarrassed to show me yourself? I simply want to ensure that you're not bruised too badly”. 

Eddie felt himself grow impatient when Waylon simply looked away from him, softly shaking his head. “I don't know…”

“Then allow me to do it for you” Eddie simply placed his hands beside Waylon as the technician took in a sharp breath, staring at the stark blue eyes in front of him as Eddie slowly brought his hands beneath the technician’s shirt, feeling the expanse of skin. He felt the skin beneath his fingers shiver as he dragged his fingers upwards, thumbs placed on the hem of the shirt.

“Is this better?” Eddie whispered into the blonde's ear, feeling the technician nod, he brought his hands to the front of the shirt. As he unbuttoned the shirt, he brought his lips to Waylon’s neck, kissing him as he felt the technician beneath him struggle to stay still, his hips beginning to jerk sporadically- looking for any form of friction. Right when he was about to pull the shirt off Waylon’s lithe frame, he felt Waylon’s arms suddenly grab him by his shoulders, harshly pushing his mouth into his neck “don’t stop, please. Oh god, fuck” Waylon panted desperately. 

Eddie could only laugh harshly, suddenly reminding Waylon of how pathetic this was- was he seriously begging this security guard that just watched him get bullied by his coworkers to make out with him? Before he could think anymore on it he felt Eddie use his tongue as he sucked on Waylon’s neck, he didn’t even attempt to stop the moan that came out.

“I can do you one better, darling” before Waylon could ask what that meant, he felt himself be pulled roughly onto the floor, adjusting his glasses he saw that Eddie was standing in front of him- his hard on visible through his slacks.

“Like what you see love?” Eddie asked, looking at the tent between Waylon’s legs, causing Waylon to grow hot.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s natural for the weaker sex to enjoy being manhandled by the superior breed” Eddie’s words with laced with mockery as he brought his boot between the blonde’s legs and harshly grinded his boot against the blondes erection, eliciting a pained gasp. “You can't leave this unattended darling,” Eddie said as he grabbed Waylon's head and shoved him into his thigh. He watched as Waylon braced his hands against Eddie's thighs before bringing his hands to the fly of Eddie's jeans.

Waylon suddenly felt a bright burst of pain spark on his cheek- it took him a moment to realize he had been slapped.

“With your mouth, whore”

Waylon pushed his glasses back up, eyes watering- but erection growing. He brought his mouth to Eddies fly, teeth grabbing the zipper and pulling it down. He slipped his tongue around the button and tried to get it undone, it proved more difficult than expected as it felt like minutes had passed with no success.

“This is pitiable, the last woman I was with was able to do this in less than two minutes. I suppose that's the difference between someone respectable and someone who has no worth”

Waylon continued desperately to try and get the button to come undone, but his attempts only grew more uncoordinated as his vision grew more blurry, tears wetting his cheeks as he sniffled. 

All the while, Eddie continued to grind his boot against Waylon’s erection, causing Waylon to whimper and push his hips harder against the force. Eventually, he managed to get the button off, without being told he pulled Eddie’s boxers down with his teeth, he was rewarded by Eddies hard on slapping the top of his glasses, precum smearing onto the thick lenses.

“Guess those things have multiple purposes,” Eddie sneered as he brought his hand to his dick, smearing more precum against the frames.

“Can I….” Waylon didn’t finish his sentence as he brought his hands down to his own jeans and began to unbutton his jeans only to feel the boot resting against his crotch press down hard enough to hurt.

“Awww, the little bitch thinks they deserve to use their hands, how endearing. Only if I find that it deserves it, take your clit out darling”

He continued to stroke himself as he watched Waylon clumsily pull out his own member, it looked painfully hard, precum dripping onto the floor beneath him. Just as he was about to touch it, Eddie grabbed Waylon’s head and began to fill Waylon’s mouth with his cock.

“Before you use your hands, tell me do you get bullied often?”

Waylon could barely focus on the words that were being spoken, trying desperately not to choke on the cock currently blocking his airway- Eddie suddenly pulled Waylon’s head back, allowing him to breathe for a moment before slamming him back onto his cock, harshly enough that Waylon’s nose was pressed against his pelvic bone.

“That's exactly what I thought; no one here likes you. Your coworkers think you're pathetic, and who's to say you're not? Your leaking all across the floor because the one person that actually gives you a fragment of socialization is debasing you. So answer me, do you deserve to use your hands?”

He stopped his thrusting of Waylon’s mouth and shoved the blonde backwards, landing harshly on his back, Eddie felt himself shiver at the sight. Waylon’s shirt was undone revealing his pale skin decorated with bruises, his glasses were slipping off his nose- precum coating it, cheeks wet with tears, and erection stood up, precum leaking desperately.

Waylon simply shook his head, whimpers, and moans spilling from his mouth.

“What do you deserve then?” Eddie growled.

“This” Waylon whispered.

Eddie grinned, his blue eyes resembling a rabid animal as he reached down and shoved the blonde towards his cock, Waylon obediently opening his mouth for Gluskin to choke him with his dick.

“You really are pathetic, your trembling at the idea of me humiliating you”

Eddie's boot pushed Waylon’s cock against his bony torso, applying more pressure and allowing Waylon to grind himself against his boot. Eddie felt thin wrists suddenly reach beneath his shirt, feeling the hard muscle. He simply grinned and continued to cut off Waylon's airway, enjoying the tightness. He knew he was getting close, so was Waylon based on his feverish movements.

He tightened his grip on Waylon's hair enough for him to let out a stifled yelp.

“Take my seed bitch” Waylon suddenly felt a warmth fill his throat, it was all he could take- he felt himself twitch violently as he felt his mind went blank.

Eddie looked down, feeling Waylon's throat sporadically tighten around him as his body shook, cum coating his boots. He took a step back, pulling his cock out to allow Waylon to catch his breath, the blonde simply went slack as he panted, cum dripping down his chin.

“You're not done, darling,” Eddie piped up, tapping Waylon's chest with his boot. 

“You've made quite the mess”

Waylon didn't even bother fixing his glasses, he simply leaned down to the floor and began to lick his own cum off the sole of Eddie's boot and floor.

When he was finished, all he could do was go limp onto the floor, panting. He felt himself get picked up by strong arms and placed onto the table, his shirt getting buttoned up.

“What are you doing”

“We can't go back to my apartment, looking like this, can we?”

Before Waylon could ask what that meant, he felt himself being pulled into a kiss.

“You were lovely darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by earlybloomingparentheses   
> \- Check out their fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220332?view_adult=true


	5. Emasculated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie can't resist making Waylon cry.
> 
> Warning: heavy verbal humiliation

Waylon sighed as he walked down the brooding hallways of Murkoff Industries towards one of the empty labs. He had managed to not run into any of his coworkers today and was hoping to just go home soon and sleep, maybe watch some movies. Anything to forget about the lack of human socialization in his life. He hadn't seen Eddie since… the night they shared at the beginning of the week.

He continued his coding, the clicking of his keyboard filling the vacant laboratory. He must have lost track of time. By the time he checked his phone, it was 9 PM. Might as well get some water, he thought to himself, walking towards the door. Before he could open the door, he heard muffled voices from the other side; it sounded like his coworkers. He thought about just going back to coding and getting water later but decided instead to gently push the door open, eavesdropping on what they were saying.

“We should probably start heading out, we have all this weekend to regret tonight,” one of the male scientists said to the others.

“Where are you guys headed?” a female scientist asked, walking towards them from the opposite hallway, some coworkers accompanying her.

“Olivia! Some coworkers and I were headed to the club, you know, for ‘bonding’ like the company suggests all the time, we’d be delighted if you would accompany us. There will be more coworkers there waiting for us.” 

Waylon recognized who was talking, Colton- a research scientist who had made his distaste for him clear when he ‘accidentally’ spilled his drink all over Waylon's computer a month ago. Waylon had made sure not to collide with him since the incident, Colton would make sure to eye him up and down in a manner that made Waylon want to curl in on himself and never come back to work. Waylon bit his lip as his coworkers continued talking, some of their sentences sounding increasingly flirtatious.

He felt his chest grow heavy. He didn't understand how everyone around him did this so effortlessly; socialize, flirt, and make friends. He used to try to be friendly with them, but they always ended up exchanging looks with their friends and laughing, making Waylon feel like an idiot.

“Anyways, let's get out of here, I don't like staying late in this building.”

“Agreed,” another scientist chimed in.

“Come on. You two are just saying that because you’re still feeling rattled from this week’s earlier altercation with the security guard”

Waylon was snapped out of his thoughts with that sentence, face growing increasingly hot as his coworkers continued to talk.

“God, is Parks really that much of a bitch he needs some damn security guard to defend him?”

“Wait, really? That happened? Jesus, that's pathetic.”

“That’s probably the most emasculating thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Before Gluskin interjected, Parks was crying.”

“Could he really not lift fifty pounds?”

“God, imagine if he came with us tonight.”

“Probably would be intoxicated to hell by just sniffing alcohol.”

“Lightweight”

“Wonder why the security guard would even help him.”

“Probably pity gotta be honest just being near Parks you can sense his insecurities.”

“Who wouldn't be with a body like that.”

“Pretty sure the guy has no friends”

“How much do you wanna bet he's still a virgin”

The group was having a good time, laughing and bonding over their contempt of Waylon. Nearly 13 of his coworkers used their distaste of him as the basis of their bonding. Soon enough the group left.

Waylon felt paralyzed, shame and self-hatred pumping through his veins. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, his heartbeat growing increasingly louder, hands shaking. He brought one of his hands to his hair, clenching the lockes tightly, the other hand placed over his mouth as he cried.

He had thought at least some of them were neutral with him, but even they switched into hostility so easily it seemed.

Eddie walked through the Vacant hallways, most of the scientists making their exit swiftly when seeing him. It appeared word traveled fast among the scientists of Murkoff Industries. He had been posted in a different part of the building since the night with Waylon, so he hadn't been able to see his favorite bespectacled prey the past few days. He had been itching to get a drink all week and had been jacking himself off in between shifts the past few days at the memory of Waylon. He wondered what the weak technician would be like after a few shots, maybe flirtatious, maybe sad? Maybe cry?

Eddie felt a shiver go down his spine at the last though, he usually didn't like seeing people cry, it made him feel a little awkward, especially when men would cry, it was female behavior. But when Waylon would, it made him want to break the poor bitch down even more. 

Eddie had experienced plenty of situations that stroked his ego and ensured his masculinity, fights, being the top in his weight training classes, other men fleeing an altercation when he would enter the scene. But Waylon... The way the blonde looked at him, the way he cried, the way he was so hopelessly pathetic inside and outside the bedroom, it made Eddie feel powerful. He felt like the alpha, he felt untouchable, absolutely in control. He knew deep down that Waylon would never object to what he wanted, it equally scared and aroused him.

After about ten minutes of aimless wandering he heard light sniffling, he didn't even need to check who it was to cause his lower stomach to grow warm.

Eddie hastily pulled the door he suspected the sniffling was coming from wide open, causing his favorite blonde to fall backward, his tear-stained face easy to see now.

“Hello darling”

“Oh, hello Gluskin” Waylon squeaked out, giving Eddie a toothy smile.

“You're a sight for sore eyes darling, it's been a tiresome week of guards trying to overpower me in competitions of strength,” Eddie said as helped the technician off the floor.

Waylon simply tilted his head before gently bringing his hands to Gluskins biceps and shoulder, feeling over his broad shoulders appreciatively.

“I’m sure you showed them wrong, your the strongest man I’ve ever come across” Waylon complimented as he squeezed Eddie’s bicep.

“While that's appreciated my dear, I’m sure that anyone whose able to lift over 50 pounds is god to you” Eddie felt himself grin as he felt Waylon's hands stop, the blonde’s pale face turning pink as he looked away

“Uhm… y-you're not wrong, I was just, uh trying to…. Nevermind” Waylon stammered helplessly wishing he hadn’t attempted to flirt.

“What darling? Flirt? your adorably hopeless” Eddie said as he stepped forward, crowding Waylon's personal space until he was eventually backed into one of the vacant desks.

“You know Waylon… I’ve been thinking of you constantly since that night” Eddie whispered lowly into the blonde's ear.

“You… you have?” Waylon asked, voice cracking from nervousness.

“Yes, I kept having to take breaks during work to stroke myself at the thought of you”

“What do you… think of me doing” Waylon asked, feigning innocence.

“I think of you becoming a braindead breeder that's only good for cumming inside. I know you don't even need your hands to cum. You know exactly how useless you are” Eddie whispered as he watched Waylon avoided eye contact with him as his breathing became more ragged.

“When's the last time you had any sexual time with someone,” Eddie asked, nipping at the blonde’s neck.

Waylon let out a choked whine.

“Answer me, darling ''

“Two years ago… with my girlfriend at the time” the technician replied, tilting his head to allow Eddie more access.

“Girlfriend? Did she leave you for a real man who could actually satisfy her? Or was she the top in the relationship?”

Waylon nodded as his breath continued shuddering “Lisa, She uh, she would take control”.

“Did she used to ride you and make you call her daddy or did she fuck you? How does it feel knowing a woman is better at penetration than you”

“Eddie, please” Waylon begged as Eddie unzipped his jeans, bringing Waylon's hands to his cock.

“Am I bigger than her strap on?”

Waylon looked absolutely flustered, nodding as he looked down at Eddie's member.

Eddie suddenly lifted Waylon, holding him securely with one arm as Waylon wrapped his legs around Eddie, clumsily bringing his lips against Eddie's scarred ones.

The security guard suddenly stopped reciprocating the kiss when he tasted salt, reminding him of why he even came into the room, to begin with. Waylon sensing Eddie's sudden pause continued kissing Eddie deeper to try and capture his attention once again.

“Darling, stop that for a moment… why were you crying” Eddie snapped.

Waylon went from thoroughly aroused to confused then annoyed.

“Eddie, I don't want to talk about this right now”

“Why not”

“It's just… I don't know”

“Pathetic?” Eddie asked before laying Waylon on his back on the tables nearby, unbuttoning Waylon's jeans.

“Yeah, I just feel…. Upset”

“Darling, I've literally watched you hump my boot until you came. I'm not sure you can embarrass yourself further”

Waylon groaned and put his arm over his face.

“Just, I heard my coworkers talking about me… and the altercation between you and them a few days ago was brought up. They all… they all laughed at me”

Eddie looked down at Waylon as his voice cracked, tears threatening to spill.

“I don't want to cry again, I’ve been crying for at least twenty minutes before you came in”

Eddie had to refrain from pulling Waylon’s pants down then and there and fucking him senseless. He instead gently squeezed Waylon's upper thighs, hand going beneath his shirt, feeling his soft skin.

“What type of things did they say, darling?” Eddie asked as he began to pull down Waylon's jeans.

“That… you protecting me was one of the most emasculating things they had seen”

Eddie continued undressing Waylon as he repeated all the debasing things that have been said to him

“They… they said that you were only helping me out of pity… that they all can sense my insecurity by just being in the same room as me, that I’m weak, that I’m probably a virgin. That I'm a bitch for needing you to defend me. I just don’t know why they don’t like me, Eddie”

By the time Waylon had said the last remark he was a weeping mess and Eddie was painfully hard. He gently placed his hand over Waylon's chest, feeling him hyperventilate between gasps.

“Oh darling, you're absolutely weak. Would you like me to set them in place?” Eddie asked, pulling Waylon's arms to his side so he could see his watery eyes, gently licking his cheeks, tasting the salty water.

He felt Waylon shake his head “N-no Eddie, that would just make me feel… worse” he whimpered as Eddie deeply kissed him, pushing his tongue into Waylon's mouth.

Eddie pushed himself up by his arms so that Waylon was effectively trapped, he gave an appreciative sigh at the sight. Waylon was crying relentlessly, whimpers falling from his mouth, but he was obviously hard. Eddie felt as though he was going too far- if he wasn't already he definitely would go until Waylon was thoroughly ruined. He couldn't suppress the groan that came from that thought.

“Oh darling, do I make you feel worse?” Eddie asked with a bit more seriousness than he expected as he went down lower on Waylon’s body so that his breath went over Waylon's cock making the blonde's hips jerk.

“You, make me feel… safe but remind me of how small I am” Waylon replied, voice growing softer near the end in shame

“I’m simply reminding you who you belong to darling” Eddie growled, hand gripping Waylon's cock tight enough to make Waylon yelp, his hands uselessly pushing against Eddie's chest.

“I’m going to fuck you and remind you why you deserve to be treated this way, and your gonna thank me for it”

Waylon's eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a moan mixed with sniffles, his hips jerking up into Eddie's hand, precum dripping.

Eddie brought his fingers to Waylon's lips, feeling the blonde suck gently on them as he continued to prod Waylon's mouth, feeling everything, the permanent retainers he felt behind the blonde’s teeth only made him shove his fingers deeper. He felt Waylon gag profusely on his fingers, his continued whines of discomfort only encouraging Eddie to shove his fingers down further.

“Throw up and I will fucking make you lick it up” Eddie growled, he could feel himself growing more animalistic. 

He soon removed his fingers from the blonde’s mouth and brought them between Waylon’s legs, he pushed them into Waylon's hole with too much quickness, based on the yelp Waylon let out. He didn't care, all this was too much. He could feel Waylon’s body tremble, his hips twitching helplessly from the unrelenting penetration of Eddie's thick fingers.

“Your dripping darling, minx like you would enjoy getting fucked like this at work. What would everyone say if they saw you? `` Eddie asked, not trying to stop the grin that spread across his lips as he heard Waylon cry.

Eddie continued his fingering until he heard Waylon scream, he knew he found the spot. He continued jackhammering Waylon on that spot, causing Waylon to twitch and jerk violently. Eddie had to hold the frail blonde’s waist tightly to keep him from moving.

“Darling, I need you to shut the hell up if you want me to fuck you properly” Eddie gritted through his teeth as Waylon continued to scream and moan loudly. As arousing as it was he didn’t want someone walking in.

“I- oh, fuck. I-I’ll try, mmmm, Eddie, please” Waylon's sentence dragged into moans that he pitifully attempted to be muffled by him biting his lip.

Eddie continued punishing Waylon's prostate, he brought his teeth to Waylon's smooth thighs, biting into them hard enough to draw blood, drawing more noises out of Waylon. He loved marking the blonde. Waylon continued to come undone, saliva dripping down his lips as he continued to try and muffle his moans. Taking it as a challenge, Eddie continued curling and uncurling his fingers against that spot, watching as the blonde continued to shake, legs wrapping around Eddie's shoulders. 

“Eddie please, I'm gonna-” Waylon was cut off by his own high-pitched moans.

“If you cum I’m going to use your limp body as my fucktoy, darling” Eddie hissed, voice straining as he pressed hard against the blonde's prostate.

That was all Waylon could take, back arching as he spasmed, blinding pleasure taking over his body, cum splashing onto his chest.

As Waylon came down he realized he must have screamed, his throat felt raw, he forced his eyes to try and focus on the blurry figure in front of him, adjusting his glasses to help. As soon as he did, he felt hands wrap around his throat violently.

“God damnit! I gave you a simple request, not to fucking cum Darling but I guess that was too much to handle! Let's not waste this” Eddie remarked snarkily, collecting Waylon's cum from his stomach onto his hand before coating his cock with it. Waylon felt himself flush at the obscene action, feeling himself hardening.

Waylon suddenly felt strong hands grab at his waist, pulling him closer. He yelped as he felt something hard nudging his entrance, before he could protest Eddie slammed his cock into him.

“EDDIE!” Waylon involuntarily yelled at the sudden breach, whimpering as he tried to adjust to Eddie’s girth. He felt as though he was being split in two. His limbs were on fire.

“Darling, what did I ask you not to do?”

“Uhm, c-cum?” Waylon replied through grit teeth.

“The other thing”

“God Eddie, can you please just move, I can't take THIS'' Waylon pleaded. Trying to fuck himself onto Eddies cock proved to be difficult when Eddie was standing up. This was all too much for him, the feeling of Eddie's hands on him, being filled so heavily, the radiating pain from the bites and bruises, the constant talking and kissing. Lisa had never pushed him so far in all the times she had him on his back like this.

“Relax darling, I know all this can be so overwhelming for a fragile little thing like you. But I asked you to not be so loud, but seeing that you can't do that I have a solution”

Before Waylon could ask what he meant by that, he saw Eddie grab his discarded boxers before wiping up the remnant of Waylon's cum from his stomach with it.

“Open wide darling”

“Eddie please” Waylon pleaded, but was cut short by Eddie cupping his jaw and shoving his cum coated boxers between his teeth.

“God you're so tight” Eddie gritted as he dragged his cock out of the Waylon hole before slamming back in with too much force, knocking the wind out of Waylon.

He knew he should have been more gentle, but the sight of Waylon's eyes watering again simply invigorated his harsh thrusting.

“You should see yourself, Waylon, you look absolutely fucking pathetic. Wish Lisa was here, maybe we could tag team you. A whore like you would love it, isn't that right? How was it when you had to introduce her to people knowing that you would always be the bitch compared to everyone, even women can penetrate better than you, but you don't have a cock right darling? Its a clit, just good for looking”

Waylon groaned, his dick at this point was painfully hard, precum dripping. His body felt sore, his stomach felt tight, thoughts were hard to make, and he could taste himself on his boxers. The shame of all this, telling this stranger who was about three times his weight, tall, handsome, respected, feared, someone who actually could walk into work without the fear of being bullied and reminded how much everyone hated him and then being debased endlessly in their sexual life as well as everyday life. Was there anything he had that showed an ounce of self-respect? He struggled not to choke on his own sobs as he felt himself getting pushed harder and harder against the table.

“Darling I think I'm breaking you, you're choking on your own cries, I can feel you shaking, you hate yourself don't you love?”

Waylon felt his chin be roughly grabbed in strong hands, he looked up into piercing blue eyes and shuddered as Eddie thrust into his prostate once again. Waylon sobbed as he nodded, self-hatred and shame rushing through his body and adding to his arousal.

“I don't think I’d have it any other way darling, I’d apologize for all the bruises, but I know a filthy tramp like yourself would appreciate being reminded of what they're good for” as Eddie said this he felt something ugly burning inside his brain, he knew it was edging on the sadistic. What he was doing now was cruel, he was struggling not to spit on Waylon. But then he looked back into Waylon's eyes, the big teary doe eyes that were staring at him as though he was everything. Why did the blonde let him treat him like this? It was absolutely pathetic, how little respect someone could have for themself yet still praise the person doing the debasing. He hated the way Waylon looked at him.

He felt himself snap.

“I wonder what your coworkers would think of you if they saw you like this. Maybe I should tell them to leave you alone, what do you think they'd say to you knowing that the one person defending you is only doing so because you're something nice to sink their dick into. Would you offer yourself up to your coworkers if it meant they'd like you? I bet you would, or do you only like strong men who could break you in half without even breaking a sweat. I know you and your coworkers struggle just lifting your own weight, but you seem like you're even weaker than the weak. I mean If even those scientists were bullying you, I've seen them- they look like they couldn't catch a football to save their life, but even they think you're pathetic. Do you jack off to what they say to you at night? No, it’s to me, you need someone strong to tell you how to work your own cunt” Eddie was damn near growling by the last word.

Waylon felt like he was going to pass out, he could feel Eddie’s pace quickening and growing more sporadic. He was close, they both were. He suddenly felt Eddie's teeth clenching down hard on his neck, Waylon grunted in pain and attempted to get away from the sharp incisions.

Waylon felt his mind go blank as his body spasmed, teeth clenching around his boxers, pain radiating from his collar bone.

Eddie watched as the blonde blanked out, eyes rolling into the back of their head as his jaw went slack making him look like a heat-stricken bitch drunk off his dick. He groaned, giving a few more thrusts with his softening cock before pulling out of the sloppy mess he made.

He gently brought his arms around Waylon’s waist and sat down with the lithe blonde on his lap, who was still twitching and whimpering from the overstimulation. Eddie took the boxers that were drenched in saliva out of Waylon's mouth, he couldn’t help himself and pushed his fingers into Waylon’s abused hole, eliciting soft gasps from the overworked blonde.

“Darling?” Eddie asked, gently wiping up the mess on Waylon's chest, but he received only whimpers in response. Eddie readjusted Waylon's thick glasses so the boy could see better, he was surprised when he received a deep kiss from the blonde.

The next few minutes were filled with heavy breathing from the two of them, Waylon finally able to breathe without a sob being wrenched out of his throat.

“Do you really think all those things about me?” Waylon asked, voice hoarse from screaming.

“I'll get you cleaned up, darling, don't worry” Eddie replied, watching as Waylon slowly drifted to sleep. He supposed that all this simulation was tiresome for someone like Waylon, this was the most sexual action Waylon had gotten in two years.

He didn't know what to think as he gently cleaned Waylon up and redressed him, all he could do was carry the dainty blonde to his car and sigh.

He needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not good at telling if I need to add more warnings! Comments are appreciated!


	6. Mounted & Bred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie decides to bring Waylon back home for a 'date', the two have very different ideas of what this means.

Waylon looked over his reflection in the mirror, running his hands over the sweater he was wearing. It was a loose dark blue sweater with a deep v neck with black lace across the gap, Waylon would often just wear simple button-ups with loose sweaters over them, dwarfing his thin frame. But when he came to work that day he found a box with his name on it left in the room he usually would work in alone, when he opened the box he saw the sweater with a small note saying “Darling, you’d look ravishing in this. Wear it for me, I’m taking you home tonight”. Waylon felt his cheeks heat up and his stomach turn into knots as he thought back to the note he read just 30 minutes ago, he couldn't suppress the light giggles that slipped past his lips as a result of his flustered state. Just knowing that Eddie thought of him enough to give him a gift and write a note for him made Waylon feel so warm inside- and relieved. It had been a week since their last interaction, Waylon remembered waking up in Eddie's car and giving him his address and Eddie leaving Waylon without a word. Since that date he hadn't seen Eddie, and to be honest, he was relieved for the alone time- he needed time to process his new perspective of his coworkers, and what Eddie said- he elected to not think back to the parting words Eddie had told him. “Shut up, focus on this” the blonde whispered to himself, clenching the cuffs of his sweater, he didn't want to think about those words, not when he had something to look forward to now.

Smoothing his sweater out one last time and taking a deep breath, he picked up his bag with his stuff and got ready to leave only to hear the door open. Turning towards the door he found himself face to face with Colton. Ignoring the fact that he felt like he couldn't breathe he tried to move past the taller brunette only to be blocked by the scientist.

“Parks, what's the rush? No good morning? Seems kinda rude don't you think?” the brunette crooned, stepping more into Waylon's space, making him step backward.

“No, C-Colton- I just need to start my work. Just leave me alone” Waylon replied, his voice growing softer by the last word. He internally cringed at how submissive he sounded, no wonder every male has come across has either pitied or harassed him. His coworkers’ insults from the week prior rang through his head ‘gotta be honest just being near Parks you can sense his insecurities’.

“Hey buddy, no need to be so defensive. I’m just trying to have a nice morning chat with our favorite technician, why are you so nervous? Is it cause you don't have a big strong security guard to hide behind?”

Waylon choked on whatever he was gonna rebuke as his cheeks started to turn pink.

“It's okay Parks, I understand that sometimes people like you don't exactly have any worth asides from the attention they get from the people that tolerate them. It's a shame you didn't join our coworkers and me last week when we went out, what's the matter? Didn’t you get the invite?” Coltons voice was increasingly patronizing, with every sentence Waylon's face grew hotter. He felt his vision become blurry and tried with all his will to not let tears spill, he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror if he let himself cry in front of Colton.

“Come on Parks, did you get the invite?”

“Uhm, y-yes. I did actually. I just…. Had a lot of work to catch up on, so I stayed behind” Waylon replied, managing to keep his voice from cracking.

He immediately regretted the lie he spewed as he watched the brunette in front of him smirk, stifling his laughter for a moment.

“Yeah, okay Parks- that makes sense. I totally believe you, I’ll have to tell our coworkers that you were in fact invited. You're free to go Parks, thanks for the laugh. See you later” Colton sneered, stepping out of the blonde’s way. Watching as Waylon slunk out the door with watery eyes and burning cheeks. 

Hours had passed since the bathroom incident, usually, that type of situation would have Waylon crying sporadically until he would get home and distract himself. But with his sweater as a reminder for what was to come after work it had Waylon feeling lighter and less bothered than usual- losing himself in code and fantasy.

A light smile ghosted his lips as he put away his laptop and notebooks, absentmindedly walking down the hallway. Hoping to wait outside until Eddie would walk to his car, it seemed like a good idea seeing that an exact place to meet the security guard was never given.

He was so distracted by his thoughts he had not recognized the voices of his coworkers in the hallway, usually, he would simply take an alternate route. But seeing that he wasn't paying attention he found himself right insight of the group of his least favorite colleagues.

“Parks! Hey buddy, I was just telling our friends here that you were in fact invited to the last office party last week”

Waylon felt his blood go cold, the condescending smiles spread across his coworker’s faces made him want to crawl under a rock and stop breathing.

“I couldn't believe it, because as far as I’m aware none of our coworkers like you- unless anyone wants to say otherwise”

“No objections here, its sad when people fantasize about something enough that they believe it”

“I guess that's what no human socialization does to someone”

“What about that security guard- isn't he the only one that even tolerates you?”

“You do know that Gluskin is probably only stomaching you because he's using you”

“Probably only keeps you around for a laugh”

“Gotta be honest, that lie you told me earlier in the bathroom was the most amusing thing I ever heard. No one even likes you at work, and you wanted me to believe they wanna see you outside of this place?”

The trio of research scientists laughed at their own jeers, resembling a pack of hyenas more than clean-cut academics. The blonde hated this, he was split between feeling hopelessly pathetic and enraged, the insults based around his dynamic with Gluskin got under his skin, making him feel hot and nauseous. This mixture of emotions were expressed by his limbs trembling, eyes watering and teeth clenching.

Letting out a shaky breath the blonde turned away from the group and continued walking down the hallway, only to feel his shoulder get grabbed tightly and his sweater getting pulled.

“Nice sweater Waylon, never seen you wear something like this. Gotta girlfriend we don't know about?”

“Girlfriend? We all know someone like Parks is a fag” one of the scientists responded, pulling harshly on Waylon’s sweater, the material making noise at being stretched.

“Fuck off” Waylon snapped, shoving the scientist away from him. He felt protective over his gift from Gluskin.

The trio of academics pausing as they stared at him.

“Awwww, Waylon feeling strong? Guess it is a special sweater. You know whatever woman gave this to you is probably just using you- right?” Colton hissed, pushing Waylon backward, making the blonde lose his balance and hit the wall behind him roughly, his glasses falling onto the floor.

“That's not true” Waylon replied, feeling his light burst of confidence fading just as quickly as it came.

The brunette slammed his hand beside the blonde's head and brought his face closer to Waylon's ear “Really? Who would want to be with someone who cries anytime something doesn't go their way? You're so god damn fragile it's painful, that's why I do this Waylon- your weak '' Colton whispered softly enough so the other two scientists couldn't hear. By the last word, Waylon's breathing had become ragged and his eyelashes were becoming wet.

Waylon noticed from behind Colton’s frame that his two colleagues had taken off down the hallway in a hurry, before he could notice why he felt Colton getting pulled away from him roughly, eliciting a shout from the brunette.

“I think it's time for a pig like you to go home” the gravelly voice announced as they held the brunette a good foot in the air by the collar of their shirt.

“Haha, you know I was just thinking the same thing! I’ll leave immediately, oh god please don't hurt me!” the brunette pleaded as he nervously laughed, hands desperately grabbing at the powerful arm. A moment later Colton was dropped harshly on the floor, the brunette quickly scrambling to stand up and running in the same direction as his colleagues.

“Walker!” Waylon exclaimed excitedly, finally able to see his protector since he was able to get his glasses off the floor. He awkwardly stood up, picking up his things and brushing himself off.

He felt smaller than usual with Walker's unmoving frame in front of him, Waylon blushed as he wiped his still watering eyes as Walker stared down at him with unwavering intensity.

“I-I’m sorry you have to see me like this, I’m sure someone like me looks pathetic in front of a security guard like you, I’m sorry” Waylon apologized as his voice wavered and cracked, the overstimulation from the altercation racking his body.

“Stop apologizing. Come'' Chris announced as he grabbed Waylon by his bicep and led him down the hallways. Waylon did not resist or question the security guard as they walked, blushing when he realized Walker’s hand was able to fully wrap around his bicep. 

Soon enough they were outside the building “Eddie, here he is. He's upset, '' Walker announced before pushing him roughly into Gluskins’s hard chest. Waylon let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around the security guard, this was all he needed. He felt Eddie place his hand on the small of his back before guiding him to his car.

“Darling, I know what will make you feel better”.

Waylon sat quietly in the passenger seat of Eddie's car, playing with the hem of his sweater. Turning towards Eddie he swallowed thickly noting the intensity of Eddie's expression, he always looked so hostile. It made Waylon tighten his fingers around the cuff of his sweater, he wished he could make Eddie feel just as good as he made him that morning when he opened his gift.

‘Maybe I should- no… what's the harm? He can always tell me to stop’ Waylon debated in his head, before finally going for it.

Eddie focused intently on the road, thinking about work-related issues but quickly found himself pulled out his thoughts as he felt thin fingers gently intertwine between his own. He felt himself blush slightly at the action, coming to a stop at the red light he managed to take a look at Waylon. Admiring the view of the blondes collar bones as the sweater he wore hung loosely around his frail frame. The technician was looking out the window, lost in his own thoughts. It made Eddie feel… warm at how docile the blonde always managed to look, he looked down at their hands and clenched his teeth as he noted the size difference between them. He was sure if he squeezed Waylon’s hands hard enough that he’d manage to break all his bones. Soon enough a honk from the car behind snapped Eddie out of his thoughts, he blushed slightly as Waylon turned towards him in confusion.

The two remained silent for the rest of the car ride.

“We’re here” Eddie announced as he parked, the duo getting out of the car. Waylon trailing behind Eddie.

“What are we doing?” The technician asked.

“Just thought you might want to walk for a bit before we go to my apartment”

Eddie’s eyes widened in surprise once again as he felt Waylon hold onto his arm, his other hand holding onto Eddie's own hand.

“Sounds nice” Waylon replied softly, leaning his head gently against Eddie’s shoulder.

The duo walked through a nearby forest, the area around the apartment complex was generally unkempt seeing that most people stayed inside rather than enjoy the murky outdoors. The two hadn't said much, Waylon simply enjoying the wildflowers and gently pulling a few from time to time commenting on how beautiful they were. Eddie simply remained quiet, offering murmurs of agreement from time to time. He was mostly just watching the blonde, he couldn't help it. It made his blood pump faster every time he saw how delicate Waylon treated everything, how trusting he was despite being in an unruly forest in the dead of night.

“Thank you for the sweater Eddie, I’ve never felt prettier” 

“What? Yeah no problem” Eddie replied absentmindedly. 

“Yeah look, I thought it was a cute design- what do you think?” Waylon asked as he stepped in front of the security guard, placing his hands on his hips and giving Eddie a toothy smile.

Eddie felt his mouth go dry. The sweater showed to be slightly loose, enough for the sleeves to hang past his hands slightly and drop slightly around his shoulders to expose his prominent collar bones if he did not readjust it every few minutes.

“It was my ex-girlfriends” Eddie blurted out, mentally cringing as he watched Waylon's smile falter slightly and cast his eyes down.

“Oh right… that makes sense- still pretty though” Waylon complimented, awkwardly hugging himself before coming back beside Eddie and wrapping his arms around Eddies.

The duo silently walked to his apartment, Waylon commenting on the stars and constellations time to time.

Eddie opened the door to his apartment, allowing the blonde to enter first. Waylon looked at the spacious living area, noting the mannequins with roughly made garments against one of the walls.

“You, make dresses?” the blonde asked, tilting his head. 

“Do you like them?

“There... Interesting, very vintage”

“Darling, do you know how gorgeous you are?”

“I-I am?” Waylon questioned as he turned around to see Eddie only to be face to face with his chest, looking up he saw Eddie's scarred face giving him a wolfish smile making him look down. He felt himself get led towards one of the large mirrors attached to one of the walls, gently getting turned around so he was met with his reflection.

“Oh yes, I’ve never seen a male with such feminine features. I'm surprised that this sweater is loose on you, but I suppose my previous bitch had a larger chest, shame you’re not endowed in the same way”

“Feminine? I know I'm not very masculine, but I’m still a man” Waylon defended, his cheeks growing warm at the emasculating comments.

“Darling, Arguing this point is hopeless. But I understand that at times the weaker breeds can be a bit ditzy, so I’ll bring your femininity to light. Your waist is quite slender, your arms and legs are thin and retain little muscle, but hold the same softness that women have with their limbs. Your lips are so plush and red all the time, your eyes resemble that of a deer- wide-eyed and helpless. I don't think I’ve ever seen a real man look so breakable in all my years, so you're not a man darling. You’re a minx, making a man like me act up despite your vulgar bits. Thankfully you were gifted with a smaller… piece so it's not too jarring” Eddie explained as he ran his hands over the blonde’s body, finishing his sentence with a rough squeeze around the blonde’s genitalia. Eliciting a pained yelp from the technician.

“I-I don't want to be helpless” Waylon whimpered as he felt his body grow increasingly limp as Eddie kissed and sucked on his neck. 

“Look at your reflection and tell me you're a man” Eddie started with a huskier tone as he brought his hands under the blonde’s sweater, squeezing his nipples.

“I’m a man,” Waylon stated, pushing Eddie's head into his neck aggressively.

“Darling, I want you to try something,” Eddie whispered before pulling himself away from Waylon, despite the blonde's complaints. 

He heard Eddie rustling through a box, “undress as I grab what we need'' Eddie announced as he continued his rustling. Waylon didn't hesitate as he pulled his sweater and pants off, feeling himself grow goosebumps at the loss of warmth.

“Including your underwear dear” Eddie growled from behind Waylon, startling him. He hesitated slightly as he brought his hands to the hem of his boxers, despite their rendezvous with each other, the way Eddie watched him always made Waylon feel slightly self-conscious. Knowing the security guard was observing his every movement.

“You're taking too long,” Eddie hissed as he swiftly pulled down Waylon's boxers. 

“When a man tells you something- you fucking listen. Do you know your place, darling?” Eddie growled, roughly gripping the insides of the blonde’s thighs, digging his nails into his skin, ignoring the twitching muscle. 

“I-I think so,” Waylon replied, panting as Eddie continued squeezing the insides of his thighs until his skin turned pink with nail imprints forming.

“Let's get you shaved, it's unbecoming for a fragile creature like you to be so… unkempt” Eddie announced before helping up Waylon, leading him to the dimly lit bathroom. Waylon stood behind Eddie, not knowing what to do without Eddie guiding him, watching as Eddie ran the showerhead until he felt it was suitable for his lover.

“Step in darling, sit down and let me do the work” Eddie offered, having Waylon sit on the broader edge of the tub, wetting his legs and lathering the limbs with floral scented soap.

Waylon felt his breath hitch as Eddie pulled out a cut-throat razor, trying to pull his leg away from Eddie's grip as the razor was brought closer to his flesh.

“Relax darling, this is the part you need to trust me. I’d hate to cut you” Eddie warned, waiting until the blonde stilled before bringing the razor back to the pale skin. Waylon panted as he felt Eddie drag the razor across his skin. Eddie felt himself grow harder as Waylon became increasingly twitchy, the blondes cocklet filling as Eddie brought the razor closer and closer to his genitalia. After ensuring he hasn't missed a spot he washed away the soap bubbles and gently patted the skin dry, helping the blonde stand up. 

“You're going to look gorgeous” Eddie thought aloud as he had Waylon face himself in the mirror before pulling out the bag that he had kept out of the blonde's view.

“Do you like them?” Eddie asked as Waylon looked into the bag, watching as his face turned red and eyes widened with shock.

“Are these for m-me?” Waylon asked, covering his mouth, eyes flitting from Eddie to what the bag retained. 

“Yes, I think they'll fit, I'll give you a moment to dress in private, I know you women enjoy your privacy” Eddie said with a slightly mocking tone before leaving Waylon alone and blushing.

Eddie sat patiently on his couch, opening and closing his cut-throat razor until he heard the bathroom door creak open.

“I feel silly” Waylon sniffled as he walked out, attempting to cover the ill fitting lingerie on his body with his hands. Eddie let out an appreciative groan as he looked over the blonde's appearance, he slowly approached the increasingly anxious blonde, and began roughly feeling over the lace panties, seeing the blonde's small cock peek over the hem of the panties.

“You're a bit flat darling, you look like a boy,” Eddie teased as he squeezed the hollow cups of the bra that hung uselessly over Waylon's flat chest.

“I think these were made for a well-endowed woman with double D’s, not a flat-chested girl. Do the girls tease you for having the chest of a boy? Lucky for you I guess god made your clit larger than normal-huh?” Eddie taunted, his voice growing increasingly husky as his hands roughly grabbed, prodded, and rubbed Waylon's skin with increasing impatience.

“Eddie, please” Waylon whimpered.

“You look desperate” Eddie growled as he watched Waylon's panties grow increasingly wet with precum, the blonde shaking with increasing impatience every time Eddie grazed the insides of his thighs.

“Please let me come Eddie” Waylon pleaded as Eddie squeezed the blonde rosy nipples.

“Not yet-” Eddie said as he turned around to put the cut-throat razor away, only to get abruptly interrupted by Waylon wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a rough kiss, Eddie indulged the blonde for a moment until he felt Waylon begin dry humping him. Before he could think a loud collapsing filled the room as Waylon slammed onto the floor abruptly, upper bicep bleeding profusely. 

It took him a moment to register what occurred- in an attempt to slap the hormonal blonde away from him, he had managed to hit him with the hand that was holding the razor.

“You stupid slut, this is what happens when whores like you don’t know how to take what’s given to them and be a good wife” Eddie yelled as harshly pulled Waylon up, digging his nails in the blonde’s wound.

“OW! Eddie! Please stop, I'm sorry- I’ll be a good girl- I just, ug- I’m sorry. I won't do it again but please- stop” Waylon pleaded, Tears pricking from the sharp pain that ran through his arm every time Eddie scratched the inside of his laceration. Eddie ignored his pleas and continued to irritate his wound, unbothered by the free-flowing amount of blood coating his hands and dripping onto the floor.

Waylon continued his sobs and began to try hitting Eddie in his chest, but it did nothing to cease the assault on his bicep and he felt himself growing light-headed from the amount of blood loss. 

All he remembered before passing out was Eddie calling him a whore.

Soon enough he awoke and was met with his reflection. Finding that his arm was bandaged, but he couldn't move his hands- they had been tied.

“Eddie!” He called out, eyes searching around the apartment. Seeing his drying puddle of blood from earlier.

“Darling, thanks to your stupidity I thought I’d help you be a good girl by giving you a few…. Restraints” Eddie said as he walked into the room Waylon was in. Waylon felt relieved that Eddie didn't leave him- until he saw Eddie holding a leash, collar and a small bottle of lubricant.

“Uh- what's that? You have a dog?” Waylon squeaked out as Eddie crouched behind him.

“I guess you could say that '' Eddie commented coolly as he tightly secured the heavy collar around Waylon's neck, attaching the leather leash to the hole.

“Oh that's… interesting why are you-” Waylon was cut off painfully as Eddie yanked harshly on the collar- choking Waylon. Eddie gave him a moment to catch his breath before shoving Waylon down with his boot so that the blonde was face down, ass presented in the air. 

“Aren't you a pretty thing to show off, we should put you in a dog competition. You need some practice in obedience, but we can fix that by bitching you a few times. How does that sound Waylon, putting you on your knees and having everyone take their turn with you, mounting you as you become a used breeder? you'd love it. A whore like you needs more than me to be sated” Eddie said with increasingly aggressive tones as he uncapped the bottle of lube, bringing his fingers to the outside of Waylon's hole, hearing the blonde sharply inhale from the cold touch.

“N-no, just you Eddie” Waylon hissed, trying to push his hips towards Eddie, wishing he'd just go inside him already. Waylon’s body ached from the prior altercations, but Eddie made him feel so desirable at the same time- so he opted to ignore his aching muscles.

“We’ll see about that, I saw the way you were looking at Chris. You want to sleep with him, don't you? He texted me what happened, I know the only way you know how to show appreciation to us security guards is by getting on your knees and act like a cock sleeve” Eddie growled, anger dripping off his words by the last sentence as he roughly pushed his slicked fingers into Waylon's hole, earning a yelp from the blonde.

“H-he told you? I-hmph! I-I wasn't trying to be a whore Eddie, I-I didn't ask him to defend me- he just did” Waylon pleaded, he hated Eddie thinking that he was a whore, but couldn't help but grow harder at every accusation. 

“Why do you think that is darling? Why do you need everyone to defend you? Why do you think you're not able to do something as basic as stand up for yourself? Huh?” Eddie asked, every question he asked was met with his fingers curling inside the blonde's body, earning strangled moans out of Waylon.

“B-because, I-I’m not… a man” Waylon replied softly, vision growing blurry as Eddie removed his fingers and began undressing. Waylon watched Eddie's reflection with appreciation as he took off his shirt revealing his chest- he wished he could run his hands over the hard muscle. Waylon felt his breath get caught in his throat as Eddie unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock, moving the blondes' panties to the side so he could nudge his cock against Waylon's hole.

“I’m going to show you how a real man acts, darling- you’ll never see yourself as a man again after tonight” Eddie announced, a cruel smile spread across his lips as he swiftly pushed his entire length into Waylon, his hand reaching for the leash and pulling it back to cut off the blondes airway every time he thrust into the blonde’s hole.

Waylon's head was quickly becoming lightheaded, the constant cutting off of his airway, the thrusting, the constant grabbing and squeezing of his thighs, ass, cocklet, and bandaged wound was quickly becoming a blurry mess of pleasure and pain.

“You look exactly the way you should, I want you to wear these every day. I’m going to make you wear them” Eddie hissed as he tugged the hem of Waylon’s panties, snapping them against the pale skin hard enough for red marks to form. Waylon groaned, staring at his reflection, blushing as he saw how helpless he looked; his entire body being pushed forward with every thrust from the large man behind him, watching Eddie continuously grab at the bra hanging uselessly on his chest, the consistent pulling of the leash- hurting his throat at every movement and making new tears spring to his eyes. In general, he looked like a bitch being mounted, helpless to do anything.

“You'll like this darling,” Eddie said aloud, ceasing his thrusting, stilling inside Waylon. Waylon tried turning his neck, but it was hard to do so with his glasses almost falling off, it was then he felt Eddie pushing his finger into Waylon's hole. 

“Eddie, STOP! I can't take it, it's too much!” Waylon pleaded, arms straining against his cuffs as he attempted to buck the intruding fingers away from him. He was simply met with a painful spank against his ass, making his yelp in pain, his hole tightening around Eddie's length making the security guard groan.

“God. you were made for this, don't worry. A whore like you will love this'' Eddie growled, giving Waylon a few more slaps. Yelps, and apologies from the blonde filling the room as he cried in pain and humiliation. He took a breath of relief after the assault ceased but was quickly interrupted by Eddie pushing two of his fingers into his hole, watching as the blonde groaned and shifted uncomfortably, trying to adjust to the added girth and pressure. Every movement inside him made the blonde leak onto the floor.

“You like it?” Eddie asked rhetorically, pulling his length out and pushing back into the slicked hole once again with his fingers, listening as Waylon whimpered and moaned.

“You’re my bitch Waylon, did you really think I invited you over just to listen to you talk about flowers? No darling it was for this, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more sickly toy in my life. I'm surprised I haven't broken you by now, I could pull on your leash with half my strength and snap your neck. You’d like that though, you wouldn't be upset if I used your body as a fucktoy even after death- right love? It's funny, this is all your good for living, and probably all you'd be remembered for in death. Your pathetic Waylon, you’re on your knees watching yourself getting fucked while wearing women’s lingerie, a dog collar, and dripping onto the floor every time I open your wounds” Eddie insulted through grit teeth as he picked up his pace. Using his free hand to yank on Waylon's leash to illustrate his point.

Eddie felt himself grow invigorated as Waylon let out soft cries, shaking his head slightly as he tried to stifle his moans. Eddie grinned and continued his thrusting, noting the bright red hand marks on the blonde’s ass beginning to bruise- he must have burst a few blood vessels when he slapped him. He thought of all the things he could do with Waylon, maybe next time they'll use the razor more, he felt himself groan. He was gonna come soon if he kept thinking like that. 

“Are you a man darling? Have you ever pleasured a woman like this? You’d let me choke you till I crushed your windpipe and you'd thank me, you know that this is the only worth you've ever held in your entire life- if it wasn't for me everyone would be using you and shoving you in closets and having their way with you. Why is that darling? I'll tell you why, it's because you're a bitch in heat that always needs to be degraded by everyone they come across, so maybe I'll tell your coworkers about our arrangements. I'm sure you'd love to become the office cum dumpster, maybe you'll actually be invited out to their office parties” Eddie panted as his thrusting became more sporadic, he gave one last yank of the leash and felt Waylon tighten around his fingers and cock before shaking. Eddie gave another thrust before cumming, taking a moment to enjoy Waylon's wrecked reflection before slowly pulling his fingers and softening cock out of Waylon's hole, enjoying the view of Waylon's stretched hole futilely trying to prevent the slick mess of cum and lube from dripping out.

“Look at that darling, you're all stretched out, can't even keep your mess inside yourself. How embarrassing, don't worry I know what to do '' Eddie crooned mockingly, Waylon didn't have the energy to protest as he heard Eddie's phone click a few times as he took photos of Waylon's abused hole. He simply whimpered and weakly tried to pull away from Eddie as he felt his tongue graze over his stretched rim.

“Shhh, don't move'' Eddie shushed as he dragged Waylon closer before sliding his tongue into Waylon's hole, thoroughly milking Waylon dry from the excessive stimulation. Waylon couldn't help himself, he outwardly began to sob, the overstimulation was too much, he felt his cock continue to dribble out cum as Eddie continued his licking. By the time Eddie was done Waylon was a trembling mess, his member thoroughly overstimulated, to the point where the underwear was painful against his cock. 

Eddie began untying the fabric that had been cuffing the blondes' wrists together, allowing the blonde to collapse onto the cool floor. The security guard simply stood up, putting his own clothes back on and lying down on the couch, turning on the TV. He didn't want to look at the blonde right now.

Some time had passed, he had been absentmindedly watching a movie until he felt pressure on his leg. He saw that Waylon had managed to crawl over to him and rest his head on Eddie's thighs, his glasses slipping slightly making Eddie feel warm. He continued to watch the movie, hoping the blonde would fall asleep. A few moments later he felt frail fingers intertwine with his own.

“I like you, Eddie, you make me feel beautiful” Waylon whispered, voice cracking as his tears wet Eddie's jeans. 

“Close your eyes darling,” Eddie replied, Watching as the blonde drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope this chapter is up to your standards! Any criticism is welcome, I'm unsure what to think of this chapter, I just knew I wanted to go wild. 
> 
> BONK- I'll send myself to horny jail.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I just thought this fandom needed more humiliation. any suggestions for future chapters are welcomed ;)


End file.
